Strictly Business
by SakineSamus
Summary: Samus wants to learn how to use the sword. She asks help from Ike, but Ike has something else in mind. One/shot


**Note:** I'm don't care for Ike/Samus, but I decided to give it a try, for the heck of it. I guess this is dedicated to all the Ike/Samus fans out there then. Also, this is a new kind of romance I decided to go for. No, I will not be writing smut, though, LULZ. I've tried in the past and failed horribly. Plus, I'm not up for it. It's too... -shudders- I'm fine with reading it, just writing it sorta gives me a headache.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any character here and blah blah blah.

Samus Aran, one of the strongest intergalatic bounty hunter in the universe. Artillary so strong, it could annihilate multiple space pirates with a single blow, and even take down their most powerful leader, Ridley. Yet, the choice of weaponry was not enough for the bounty hunter. She was knowledgable about many weapons, knowing which guns to use during battle, which was effective, and which enemies were immune to what, and not only that, she performed hand-to-hand combat when needed at a certain point, especially when she loses her suit. Her plasma whip, paralyzer, and agile performances excelled.

But as hungry for knowledge as she was, there was something she didn't know how to use, a sword. Beam swords dropped onto the battle field occasionally during a foursome fight. Samus would never bother to pick them up because they were rendered useless to her, since she had no idea how to use it. Well, of course she could just throw them at people, but that would not be necessary since it would only hinder them momentarily, in fact, barely.

The blonde stood there in the training room, looking to see if there was anyone that could help her.

"Samus, what are you waiting for?" Her best friend questioned. The brunette beside her was Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"Nothing," she answered. Zelda let out a soft sigh and resumed training. The bounty hunter squinted carefully at whoever held swords. Link could always teach her. They both were close friends; however, the green Hylian had a short-attention span and was not a very good teacher. She recalled last time he tried to teach her. It was practically a waste of time, and Samus hated wasting time.

Or she could ask Meta Knight, although she barely even knew him. Her face contorted slightly, disgusted knowing he had quite a bit of an ego, and would not waste his time on a beginner. There was Marth, the Altean prince as well, but no way would she ask him. The two never even shared one brief conversation in their life, and she wasn't planning to either. There was just something she didn't like about him. Never would she ask Ganondorf or Toon Link either. They would only prank her to no end.

She was running low on choices. Then, there was Ike. Ike, a cold mercenary, yet so skilled with the sword. Sometimes, Samus would curse at herself for being so anti-social, barely talking to many of the smashers in the building. There was no one else that would bother to teach her, and since Ike was extremely serious all the time, perhaps Samus could give it a go.

Cautiously, she approached the burly swordsman. His back was turned, facing his two friends, Marth and Meta Knight. Summoning all her determination and courage, Samus whispered his name loud enough so only he could hear. He turned around to find a stern Samus standing behind him.

"I need to ask you something," she murmured, and the two left the training room and into the living room. There was a large window along with three sofas and a coffee table in the middle. The two settled on the couches that were opposite sides of one another. Ike settled with tea in hand.

"So basically you want me to teach you how to use a sword?" He sipped casually. Samus nodded.

"I barely know you, but..."

"Why do you want to use the sword? You can always rely on your firepower," he bluntly put.

"I want to expand my knowledge," she answered coolly. Placing the small plate and tea cup onto the table, Ike slightly leaned forwards.

"Alright, I will teach you," he decided without a single chance of facial expression. Inside, Samus felt relieved to not have been embarrassingly rejected or anything.

"On one condition," he added, "if you really are serious about this, you'll do everything I tell you to do, without any arguements, clear?"

"Sure," Samus agreed.

"And we can start right away," he left the couch as Samus trailed behind him. In the training room, Ike convienently picked a beam sword out of the item stock on the farthest corner of the room, and handed one to Samus. He dropped his sword onto the ground and used the same weapon as well.

"The way you hold your sword is dangerous," he commented at Samus's sword pointed upwards almost touching her face. Firmly the mercenary gripped onto her hand where the weapon was held and gradually lowered the beam sword so that it was away from her visage. The warmth of her mentor's hand on hers caused the blonde to blush fervently. Ike detected this right away.

"Are you going to let genders get in the way of our training?" He questioned curiously, which embarrassed her slightly.

"Of course not, I just feel a little stuffy," she swallowed hard.

"Okay, so practice with me. This is how you should strike your opponent," Ike demonstrated a graceful slash into the air. The blonde imitated, only to have her swipe lop-sided.

"You'll get the hang of it," he said, and continued to work with her, "and also, your position is atrocious."

"What?" Lightly, Samus gasped.

"Your legs should be slightly bent, and your leg should be placed a bit more further to the front," he pushed the back of her knee caps gently to her surprise. Next, he placed his hand on her thigh, signaling the woman to take another step forward. Samus fought hard to question his peculiar gestures.

"Hey Ike, we're gonna go grab a bite now, wanna come?" A blue-haired swordsman asked, holding another maiden by her hand.

"Are you two going on a date? Because if you guys are, then I refuse to be your chaperone," Ike mused. Playfully, Marth punched his arm.

"Oh Ike, you're so funny," Zelda piped beside Marth. Noticing Samus, the brunette focused her attention on her.

"Samus, would you like to come along, too?"

"I would rather continue training," hesitantly, the blonde answered.

"So, wanna come?" Marth tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Sure," Ike replied and dropped his weapon.

"But Ike," Samus pleaded.

"Be a good girl and keep practicing until I come back," Ike answered and left with his friends. Samus was alone to train herself. The hours stretched as the bounty hunter continuously trained with all her might. Still the mercenary did not return. Exhaustion racked the woman's mind and body. Her vision blurred from the lack of sleep. It was 2AM, and the only break she took was dinner. Otherwise, training was the only thing in mind.

That was when, she began to even question her own motives. Why was she trying so hard? Was her determination to learn how to master the sword greater than she really believed? Or was there something else that motivated her to go on?

Even thinking was too much. Tiredly, she threw down her weapon and collapsed onto the floor. Face down and and on her knees, gold hair dangling freely as sweat dropped. Her coughs echoed the lonely room. Everyone had left around five hours ago.

"Dammit, he's not coming back, isn't he?" She cried through shuddered coughs.

"Who says I'm not?" Someone from the entrance spoke. The voice of someone other than herself never sounded so sweet. Relief and anger mixed upon the bounty hunter.

"What took you so long!?" Racked with agony, she didn't even bother to face him. Violent coughs erupted from her parched throat; she could do nothing but place her hand as she shuddered horribly. Ike sauntered over to the tired blonde with a glass of cold water in hand. Tenderly, the man handed the cup to her. Samus didn't even have the energy to express her gratitude, but graciously gulped down the remains of the cup and tossed it aside.

"Can you stand up?" He grabbed her from under her arms and gradually lifted her.

"I can't!" She yelped in pain and crumbled back into the same position she was in.

"Perfect," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he reassured her. Carefully, his hand groped around the bounty hunter's back, to her shock. The feeling was surprisingly soothing, but the thought of a man touching her the way he did caused her face to redden.

"What are you doing?"

"Massaging, after an extensive work out, you usually need to relax your muscles. Is it alright?"

"Umm, sure," soft moans emulated from her throat. Normally, the cold, bitter side of her would have shoved him off and told him to leave her alone, but there was this more gentle, unloved side of her that remerged randomly. Most likely from the exhaustion of her practices.

"Samus, are you sure you can't even move?"

"I don't think so, my legs ache a lot," she muttered through grunts.

"Allow me to help you then," he cooed and slid his hand across her thigh. Her heart thumped wildly as he began to massage her calves, but mostly her thighs. She was in no condition to fight him off.

"Ike, what are you-"

"I'm only helping, Samus," he interrupted, "and remember, you agreed not to protest on anything I do," with that he continued through his unusual practices. After his massagings, he sent trails of kisses on the side of her neck and around the nape. A jolt surged through her body as she began to blush even harder. This was no way a part of his methods, she knew there was something more than meets the eye.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded with an angry pouting face.

"I can't help it anymore," he spoke through kisses as he slipped his hands on her thighs.

"I thought this was strictly business!"

"Samus, why do you want to learn how to use the sword?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think it is essential to have a large variety of weapon choice," she replied with no hesitance in her voice. Ike gingerly rested his chin on the nape of her neck.

"Why did you choose me to be your mentor out of all the other swordsmen?"

"Because Meta Knight has an ego problem, Ganondorf would never bother to teach me, and who wants to learn from an annoying little kid like Toon Link?"

"How come you haven't asked Link?"

"He has a short attention span," she answered.

"Marth?"

"I don't talk to him much,"

"You don't talk to me much either," Ike cornered her right there. The fact that she chose Ike over everyone else did seem to puzzle her. Were the reasons for not choosing the other swordsmen reasonable? Or was it a ploy her mind fabricated to find an excuse to choose Ike of all others. Mentally, the bounty hunter was plagued with fatigue.

"You're not answering," the mercenary teased to her irritation. Merely, she released a haughty 'humph.' Ike chortled a bit to her surprise. It wasn't like him to act this way.

"You're dedicated in what you do. Most girls would have given up, but you, you never did. That's what I like about you," he let out a weary smile. Samus tried to hide her flattery.

"Does that give you an excuse to wear me out just so you can touch me like this?" She adamently stated. Ike merely laughed and nuzzled his face on her cheek and lightly kissed it.

"See? You don't mind this treatment at all," he smirked.

"That's because I'm too tired to do anything about it," Samus groaned.

"If you really cared, you would've stopped me long ago. I know you, Samus, I've watched you for a while, and I know when all the other boys put a finger on you, you would go berserk. Why you haven't done the same to me, who knows?"

"No, I don't care about you, I never did! What you're doing to me is disgusting, just leave me alone!" Calmly, the mercenary grabbed her wrist, twisted her whole body around so that she would safetly fall into his arms.

"Let it go, Samus," he whispered with his lips brushing across the top of her head. Her face planted against his strong chest. Sudden warmth gathered to her cheeks again as she bravely looked up to see her lover.

A playful grin spread across his face as he smothered kisses all over her.

"Why don't you just admit it?" He breathed seductively while sharing deepened kisses with the blonde. Samus's facial expression became a lot calmer, almost to the point where she was savoring each time their lips contacted.

"You're comfortable," he snickered. Samus was at a loss for words. Perhaps she did ask Ike to be her tutor so she could get closer to him. Maybe, just maybe that was her real reason underneath all those fake denials and excuses. Whatever it was, she really didn't want to reject him now.

Luring her into another deep kiss, Ike leaned forward, causing the blonde to fall backwards onto the floor gently. The mercenary crawled on top of the woman, his hands trapping her as he continuously smothered her. Their legs barely intertwined, as his hand groped around her body, places that if anyone ever touched in broad daylight, Samus would have assaulted that person to death.

But Samus was feeling comfortable, caught up in the passionate moment, until Ike's free hand touched the zipper attached to the neck area of her jumpsuit. Slowly, he tugged it until it exposed her chest. Her face could not have been redder than before.

Ike began to slide his hand into the suit, until the bounty hunter's firm hand gripped onto his wrist. Darkness clouded her sapphire eyes.

"I'm not ready yet," she declared. Disappointment reflected in his eyes, but of course, he respected the woman's wishes and covered her torso again.

"I'm not ready to give away my virginity so easily," sadness was in her eyes as well. As much as she fell hard for him, she had a reputation to keep, and having sexual intercourse with someone you barely know was incredibly indecent, as if making out with him was bad enough. Sheepishly, Ike cleared his throat.

"It's really late," he commented, "can you walk back?"

"Sure I can," she stood up with major difficulty. Walking seemed to be a problem when she got to it. Each step was painful, even Ike's massages couldn't tend her muscle cramps.

"I'll help you," he positioned his arms and hands on her back and legs, and lifted her bridal style.

"No Ike, I can walk by myself," she insisted, struggling for the mercenary to release her.

"Are you still going to be shy after that little moment we had with each other?" Bluntly, he sighed. Samus gulped hard and merely blushed. The feelings were surreal. Probably because it was so late and she was facing fatigue. When he got to her room, he dropped the woman onto her bed with a soft thud. He pulled the thick covers over up to her stomach and planted a loving kiss onto her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered and left the room without another word afterwards. Still in denial, Samus eyed the closed door.

"What just happened?" She asked herself, confused by the warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her. Love? But the bounty hunter couldn't think anymore, for she instantly fell asleep after Ike left the room five seconds ago.

**Note:** OMG, SAMUS'Z ZIPPER MAGICALLY APPEARED OUT OF NOWEHEREZ LULZ LOLOLOL. 8D But yeah, I didn't wanna write lemons. For now on, this kind of romance won't appear so often, let alone exist in my favorite pairing section at all. Ike/Samus isn't really a favorite of mine. For some reason, I can't write spicy, almost to the point of sex fanfics with my favorite couples. It just feels... Weird. o__O Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and whatevers. xD


End file.
